Diario
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Athena encuentra un diario, perteneciente a saga de geminis, ahi esta escrito, su vida, emociones y lo principal; la razón por que se apodero del santuario.
1. Prologo

Los personajes no son de mi autoria, sino de Masami Kurumada, solo lo uso para fines recreativo.

Esta historia se encuentra el el universo de mi otro trabajo, La última espectro, dado que no me respondieron su deseaban ver una versión, esta vez de Athena y sus caballeros, pues no me quería quedar con las ganas de hacerlo, ambas historias aun cuando se encuentran en el mismo universo, son completamente diferentes, además de que le voy a cambiar las edades a los caballeros de bronce y a Athena (solo dos años más) así para que tengan concordancia con la historia anteriormente dicha.

* * *

"Los ángeles no existen, como tampoco existe el demonio; simplemente solo nosotros somos dueños de nuestras acciones"

* * *

Todo era confuso, días atrás era solo una chica de 15 años, dueña de una de las empresas más poderosas de todo Japón y ahora era nada más y nada menos que la representación de la guardiana de la tierra, la diosa Athena, como el destino podía ser un laberinto lleno de trampas donde incluso los dioses tenían que ser partícipes de sus designios. Y uno de ellos era el que presentaba ahora.

El sol ocultándose por el horizonte, este día había sido muy largo como lo había sido los primero días en el recinto sagrado, después de todo su retorno al santuario en Grecia, no fue de todo el más deseado, sin embargo al final tuvo que arriesgar todo, incluso la vida junto con la de sus amigos/ caballeros para poder a retomar el control del santuario en Grecia, lugar donde se suponía nunca tuvo que dejar y ahora volvía, obligaba a olvidar lo que era antes la vida de Saori Kido.

Aun cuando las memorias de la diosa de la guerra cada instante se hacían presentes en su cabeza, no podía dejar de lado ese pensamiento humano, y ese pensamiento humano le obligaba a pensar en algo que incluso para ella era muy doloroso, y eso era la muerte de sus caballeros; a pesar de que estaba consciente de que la muerte es una acción que tarde o temprano sucedía, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar las vida perdidas en esa guerra civil que surgió en el santuario.

Horas atrás tuvo que preceder el acto fúnebre de todos los nobles hombres que dieron sus vidas siguiendo una idea que creían que era lo correcto siempre a favor de las ideas del santuario; Mascara mortal de Cáncer, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario, Afrodita de Piscis; vidas que no volverías, unos envenenados por el poder, otros aislados o temerosos por sus ideales de justicia y otros confundidos por el verdaderos significado de la lealtad, pero al final de cuenta, todos ellos de noble corazón que no obraron mal, y tan solo estaban perdidas en el sendero de este mundo místico.

Su corazón todavía lloraba por la muerte de esas vidas, pero más la de él , el ultimo que termino su propia vida al frente de ella y con su último aliento le suplicaba su perdón por obrar mal, Saga de géminis, esa alma que comenzó todo este caos.

Saori aún estaba confundida, ¿porque se había suicidado, porque estaba temeroso cuando se presentó y fue acercando?, ¿que es lo que estaba ocultando? Y la más importante, ¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo tomar control, llegando así a asesinar al su representante en la tierra, a su mejor amigo y un sinfín de vidas?

Toda una serie de preguntas que tal vez algún día tengan explicación…

Continuara….


	2. Capitulo 1 Encuentro

Los personajes no son de mi autoria, sino de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso de modo de entreteminiento, quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus lindos comentarios.

* * *

Capítulo 1 Encuentro

-Tres meses después-

El tiempo no se detiene ni para los dioses, y siempre un nuevo día comenzaba con las actividades del santuario, aun cuando las pequeñas escaramuzas provocadas por la batalla entre las doce casas comenzaban a desaparecer, la tensión se podía sentir todavía en el ambiente; los sobrevivientes de la cruel batalla y en especial los caballeros dorados, aún tenían sus dudas en frente de Athena, todos ellos aún no se sentían dignos de servir a tan gentil criatura que aun cuando llego a pies del santuario todos ellos no le creían que fuera su diosa, los haya perdona a pesar de que su vida estaba en riesgo, sin embargo tenían la oportunidad de servir a su diosa como debieron desde un principio.

Para Saori, el cambio de una nueva vida no iba tan mal, aunque también se estaba volviendo algo monótono y esta mañana tenía pensado en hacer algo diferente; a primera hora después de que las doncellas del templo principal la ayudaran en su aseo personal, bajaba en compañía del báculo Nike, fue recorriendo las doce casas; este día había decidido ir a ver personalmente los entrenamientos de sus guerreros, tal vez así podría por un momento olvidar los demás asuntos que tenían que había dejado a cargo de Tatsumi de la empresa de su difunto "abuelo" Mitsumana; fue descendiendo las primeras 6 hace casa, la gran mayoría estaba deshabitaba y al llegar a la octava casa, el guardián que cuidaba de esta casa, ya no se encontraba; tal vez se había retirado a entrenar. Así estaba, recorriendo la gran cantidad de escaleras que tenía el santuario hasta llegar ahora la a sexta casa, la casa no daba señal de que alquilen estuviera presente, así que sin pensarlo más siguió su camino hasta el coliseo.

-Diosa Athena-Saori observo por la espalda, ahí Shaka en la posición del Loto, sin abrir los ojos –no debería salir sin guardia del templo principal, mi señora.

-Eres tu caballero de virgo- El dorado dejo por un momento su posición, incorporándose de su lugar camino hasta quedar y arrodillarse al frente de la diosa.

-déjeme ofrecerme como escolta, señorita Athena.

Saori observo por un momento al hombre al frente de ella, será ¿acaso que todas las personas de ese lugar la tratarían así?

-no-dudo un momento- Shaka ¿verdad?

-si mi señora.-

-no Shaka, esta vez quiero hacerlo yo personalmente, me gustaría observar en persona a todos ustedes trabajar, aún tengo mucha dudas con respecto al este lugar, me gustaría explorarlo, y a la vez comprender los movimientos que durante siglos han tenido en funcionamiento, entonces mi deseo que verlos y poder explorar por mis propios medios el santuario.

-pero señorita Athena- Shaka exaltado- lo que nos pide sería una falta de respeto hacia su persona-

-Shaka-

-señorita Athena, aunque no lo vea ahora, nuestra vida es solo por usted, nuestro deber siempre ha sido protegerla, desde nuestras tiernas edades, siempre se nos inculco el proteger a la diosa que vela por la seguridad del santuario y así será, a que por favor déjeme ser su escolta.

Saori aunque trataba de comprender las palabras del virgo y dudo ordenarle a que la dejara sola, también sabía que las palabras que le decía eran verdaderas, resignada tuvo que ceder un poco.

-está bien Shaka, acepto que seas mi escolta-

Ambos fueron descendiendo las siguientes casa, la casa de Leo, no se encontraba su guardián y la atravesaron, siguieron con la casa de cáncer, está a tan solo unos pasos de ingresar, después de la derrota de mascara mortal, toda la casa cambio, los rostros de todas las victimas del sádico caballero habían sido liberadas gracias al cosmos de la diosa y ahora solo tenía una estructura limpia y lisa.

-Shaka-por la espalda alguien llamaba al santo de la casa de virgo; ambos observaron sobre los hombres –Diosa Athena no sabía que usted estuviera por esos rumbos.

-Aioria-el santo de leo ahora se arrodillaba por la presencia de Athena, Shaka se despegó por un momento de Saori y camino a un lado de Aiora-¿qué pasa?

Aioria le susurro unas palabras al oído de virgo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara

-¿y no lo puedes resolver?

-lo lamento, pero es imposible-

-pero-Shaka estuvo a punto de hablar, pero las gentiles manos de Athena lo sacaron del desconcierto.

\- Shaka, no desatiendas está obligado, yo sé el camino al coliseo, pero por las gentiles palabras que de distes en la sexta casa, te adelantare, hasta llegar a los pies de la primera casa, así tu podrás acompañarme el resto del camino.

-si es su voluntad señorita Athena-Shaka hizo una señal a Aioria pidiéndole que lo guiara, el santo de Leo nuevamente se arrodillo retirándose seguido de Shaka, nuevamente Athena se encontraba sola y nuevamente siguió su camino, sin mucha novedad paso la cuarta casa para llegar a la tercera Casa.

Athena se detuvo un momento analizando el exterior de la tercera casa, aún tenía un poco de escalofrió cuando pasaba por esa casa y más recordando su guardián, suspiro y tomando mucho valor, ingreso al interior de la casa.

Paso por la tercera casa, desde hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por ese recinto y aun cuando las demás casa e incluso de quieres fallecieron en el combate estaban ahora en perfectas condiciones, nadie se atrevía a poner un pie al interior del recinto, muchos pensaban que el caballero de geminis no se merecía ser digno de respeto, y a pensar de que se encargaron de tener los ritos adecuados para que su alma llegara al inframundo, era lo de menos que podría tener alguien e incluso una persona que causo mucho daño; Athena vio aquellas columnas descuidadas, el piso antes brillante, con una pequeña capa de polvo cubriéndola, apenas y los rayos del sol permitirá que fuera iluminada la corredor principal, sin embargo se podría observar perfectamente el estado decadente que tenía la tercera casa.

-¿Tanta maldad tenías en tu corazón para que en la hora de tu muerte, nadie quiere tener cuidado en tu memoria?-

_"Athena"_

Saori sintió una fría corriente recorriendo por la espalda, levanto la vista buscando al dueño de esa voz, pero nada, tal vez era su imaginación jugandole una mala broma.

_"Athena, venga"_

Otra vez la llamaban pero no encontraba nada, Athena camino más al interior de la tercera casa, fue explorando todo el lugar, todo lleno de polvo por la falta de mantenimiento, además de que tenía un aspecto lúgubre, pues a pesar de que el poderoso helios ya estaba bañando el santuario son su gentil brillo; la casa parecía que no recibía esos rayos.

_"venga…sígame…"_

Llego hasta un corredor, lejos del atrio principal, ahí en el fondo una puerta de madera con el aspecto de que nadie lo hubiera abierto antes, estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar de donde vino, el sonido de algo abriéndose, la obligo a regresar, esta vez, la puerta de madera estaba abierta y la incitaba a seguir adelante, y a pesar de que su mente le decía que no siguiente, algo la había caminar hacia aquella habitación, no sabía porque pero una extraña fuerza la incitaba caminar hacia aquella puerta, la empujo para que una luz la cegara por unos momentos, cuando la luz dejo de ser un problema, Saori tuvo que ser uso de toda su voluntad para evitar quedar boquiabierta por lo que observaba.

Una habitación en perfecto orden que a comparación del resto de la casa, esta parecía que había sigo limpiaba y ordenada aun después de la muerte de su dueño, la cama perfectamente tendida, mientras los sencillos muebles que tenía en interior por muy viejos que fueran estaban muy bien cuidados.

Athena ingreso a la habitación hasta quedar al centro, una extraña sensación de paz, cubría todo el lugar e invadía los sentidos de la diosa, por un instante olvido que era una intrusa de esa habitación, fue examinando cada rincón de la habitación, todas las pertenencias que una vez fueron de saga de géminis se encontraban perfectamente ordenadas.

Sin embargo algo llamo su atención pues en medio de la cama, unos pequeños libros posaban inocentemente a la espera de ser leídos, Saori tuvo por un momento un impulso de curiosidad que tomo el libro más antiguo sin pensarlo, examino pasando las yemas de los dedos las pastas de este

-estaré haciendo un bien-se cuestionó, algo de decía que viera su contenido, otro le pedía que dejara ese libro y saliera corriendo del lugar que tal vez Shaka ya había terminado con su obligación y estaba esperándola en la primera casa.

Al final tomo una decisión y abrió la pasta; solo una leída y ya….

Continuara...

* * *

Nos leemos para la próxima , espero que dejen sus criticas, comentarios, que son mi elixir para seguir escribiendo:D


	3. capitulo 2 Primeras letras

**Hola de nuevo **

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer y más dejar sus comentarios, primero que nada quiero aclarar que en esta historia no pongo años por error a equivocarme con la cronología SS, así pues que he tomado la decisión de ir colocando en cada capítulo la edad que fue escrito cada fragmento en el diario de Saga; y para comenzar sin tomar en consideración a la cronología Kurumada, Saga tendría unos 8 años a punto de entrar a los 9 años cuando comenzó a escribir, las letras cursivas son lo que tiene contenido el diario, la demás son las acciones de los demás personajes y dialogos.**

**Los personajes no son mio, sino de Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 2 Primeras letras

Saori observo de antemano las apenas visibles letras que tenía el pequeño libro, examino con determinación el contenido del libro, tuvo que guárdese la explanación cuando vio que cada nota tenía una fecha y un pequeño texto, esto era un diario y tal vez los demás libros también era un diario, estuvo a punto de cerrar el libro, sin embargo algo le decía que tenía que leer lo que tenía, tal vez ahí le daría una respuesta a todas las preguntas que la llevaban atormentando los últimos meses.

_6 de Abril_

_La señorita Clío me felicito, nunca creí que podría ganar algo, pero lo hice, como recompensa por mi esfuerzo, me dio este cuaderno, me dijo que se podría hacer muchas cosas con él e incluso podría ser un diario; tuvo per pedirle que me explicara que es un diario, ella me dijo que es un cuaderno donde puedo anotar todo lo que hice en un día, lo que siento, y pienso todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos, que únicamente sería yo el que los podría leer; esta idea me gustó mucho, tal vez lo iba a hacer mi diario, me gusta mucho la idea además de que Kanon ya me regañaría porque le diga todo lo que siento. _

_Cuando llegué a casa mamá y papá estaba en casa, estuve a punto de decirles lo que me dio la señorita Clío, me mandaron a conseguir dinero sin darle importancia a lo que había ganado, tal vez ellos tendrán razón cuando me decían que ir a ese lugar no nos iba a sacar de pobres, me fui a donde estaba Kanon pidiendo dinero y por lo que me dijo llevara algunos minutos ahí, yo tuve que irme al otro lado de la ciudad, así tal vez tendríamos más posibilidad de conseguir más y solo así podríamos comer algo esta noche, pero como siempre un pan duro por nuestro esfuerzo e ir a la cama, solo espero que mañana sea un buen día. _

_9 de abril_

_Esta es la segunda vez que escribo, esto me emociona mucho, la señorita Clío siempre me dice que soy un chico muy listo para mi edad; pero no lo creo apenas soy muy pequeño para saber las cosas, pero se siente bien que alguien más no te diga que soy muy listo y le importe; sin embargo mis compañero siempre me dicen que soy un niño que no vale nada, que no debería estar en la escuela, que gente como yo no debería estudiar que solo sirve para servir a la gente superior; pero yo sé que eso es mentira, yo les demostrare que si puedo estar en la escuela, pero lo que me gustaría es que Kanon estuviera aquí, tal vez a él también le gustaría la escuela, es muy divertido ir, además de que es un mundo completamente diferente a la que vivimos, ahí olvido que soy un niño de la calle que trabaja en cada cruce para ganar algo para comer, es un mundo que me hace olvidar de la realidad en la que estoy._

La diosa Athena quedo pensativa por aquella reflexión, trataba de imaginar la edad que tendría su santo cuando escribió eso, y gracias a las anotaciones y la pobre caligrafía que tenía podría aproximar a lo años, y aun así para la corta edad que tenía era completamente maduro, que el santo de géminis que tenga los pies en la tierra desde las tiernas edades, eso lo hizo que se sintiera orgullosa del rumbo de la vida que tenía saga al tomar esa clase de decisiones.

_13 de Abril_

_Me siento mal que tenga que escribir para luego dejarte a un lado, sin embargo nadie sabe qué hago estoy y apenas que pude ingresar a la casa sin que me vieran pues mamá y papá se volvieron a pelear, papá quería quitarle el dinero que ganamos hoy para irse a tomar, esta vez mamá quiso ser la fuerza, sin embargo papá volvió a golpearla, si no fuera porque Kanon nos llevó con alguna de las señoras, tal vez nos hubiera tocado como siempre los golpes de papá…_

Saori abrió los ojos espantada, sabía que muchos de los caballeros que estaban en su guardia no temía una familia en sí, la gran mayoría eran huérfanos, y si al menos había uno que otro que tuviera una familia o incluso hermanos, estos con el paso del tiempo dejaba de existir, siempre muriendo prematuramente o en un accidente fatal, sin embargo con esas primeras letras nunca se imaginó que un padre podría llegar a golpear a su hijos.

…_esta vez fue la señora Clemencia la que nos acogió en su casa, nos ofreció un plato de comida para los dos, y aunque en un principio no queríamos aceptar, el hambre además de que nuestros estómagos rugieron por el aroma del plato fue más fuerte que terminamos incluso lamiendo el plato, a pesar de que estábamos agradecidos por la comida, ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano mamá se iba a enterar de que cominos y nos regañaría por no tener dinero para pagar, tal vez entre Kanon y yo podremos pagarlo sin que ella se entere._

_14 de abril_

_Mama termino enterándose de nuestra deuda con la señora Clemencia, y aunque se molesto mucho porque no le dijimos terminamos gastando el dinero que ganamos hoy para pagarle, a pesar de que la señora Clemencia le insistía a mamá que no debería pagarle, ella nos dijo que nunca hay que dejar las deudas aparte que toda acción que hagamos siempre tiene su consecuencia._

_15 de abril_

_Esta vez tuvimos mucha suerte, logramos recolectar 60 euros entre los tres después de ir con la señorita Clío por mis lecciones, mientras mamá limpiaba los zapatos, entre Kanon y yo realizábamos malabares en la calle, ahí la gente nos aplaudía cuando Kanon me lanzaba una pelota y yo la hacía desaparecer entre el público aparecía en otro lugar o que Kanon hacia lo mismo cuando yo le lanzaba la pelota y aparecía entre las personas, sin embargo te contare un secreto que solo Kanon y yo sabemos, pues nuestro malabares las hacemos con esos extraños trucos que salen de las manos me he dado cuenta que cuando hacemos esto, un brillo sale de nuestros dedos, se extrañó nunca he visto que a los magos están en las plazas les salga un brillo como este, pero se siente tan bien ; tal vez aquella extraña habilidad que antes nos asustaba hace unos meses atrás nos sirva, tal vez podremos hacer magia._

_Espero que podamos contarle a mamá nuestra habilidad, tal vez así podremos conseguir un poco de pan todos los días y tener algo en la panza. _

_16 de Abril._

_Vio un tren muy lindo en uno de las jugueterías cerca de los callejones cuando iba de regreso, me gusta muchos los trenes, hacen un gran sonido que me gusta y viajan a gran velocidad y cuando suena su silbato se escucha hasta en los viejos barrios, siempre los observo cuando pasan por el viejo puente, soltando el humo que muchas veces ha dejado la cara tan negra, como el olivo; Kanon siempre me dice que me meto solo en problemas y que podría hacer enojar a papá, pero no me importa, me gusta el ruido que hace además de que van muy rápido, me gusta cómo va tan rápido, algún día me gustaría tener un tren como el de la tienda o subir a uno de esos trenes tan grandes. Este era uno de mis sueños cuando sea más grande. _

_20 de abril_

_Recuerdas que te dije que entre Kanon y yo hacemos algo con las manos…_

_Nuevamente este brillo extraño salió de mi manos duro mucho más tiempo y fue mucho más brillante que parecía que tenía el sol entre mis dedos, pero antes de que Kanon y yo pudiéramos mamá nos vio, algo me dice que no le gusto porque salió corriendo de la casa, espero que este bien, no quiero que nada le pase, tengo miedo que pueda decirle a papá y él nos pegue. _

_23 de Abril_

_Hoy fue el gran día, Kanon vino conmigo a la escuela, la señorita Clío se sorprendió por la similitud entre Kanon y yo, y aunque Kanon hacia lo imposible para no hacer las actividades que nos dejaba la señorita Clío, sé que al final le gusto ir conmigo, espero que la siguiente vez podríamos, me gustaría que Kanon también estudiara como yo, en vez de irse a pedir dinero o ayudarle a mamá, la señorita Clío nos dice que la educación es la base para ser mejores personas, siempre me dice que soy un niño bueno y que Kanon aun cuando siempre se la pasaba gritándole, también es un niño bueno, solo que hay que darle tiempo._

_Me agrada mucho hablar con ella, es muy buena con todos nosotros, es nuestro ángel en este mundo la señorita Clío. _

-¿Quién es Kanon?- inquirió Saori, tal vez ese Kanon tenía una relación con su ex santo.

Estas fueron las primeras páginas que llevada de aquel cuaderno que ahora sabe que fue el primero de ellos.

Continuara….


	4. Capitulo 3 Tentativa

Primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza de este capitulo, sin embargo tuve una crisis de escritor que no pude continuar además de no saber como continuar, hasta ahora que tuve un poco de lucidez y pude continuar con este fac, con un pequeño capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y de ante mano quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los lectores y de la gente que se toma el tiempo para escribir sus comentarios y criticas y sin distraerlos más, espero que lo disfruten; y antes de que se me olvide, por suerte mia y de ustedes esta semana recibo las ultimas calificaciones del semestre y podre escribir más sin llegar a preocuparme ( a no ser que vuelva a sufrir otra crisis de Autor D:) y sin distraerlos más les dejo este mini capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 3

Había terminado de leer los primeros días que había escrito Saga en ese viejo cuaderno, por un momento estuvo tentada a continuar con la lectura, pero recordó que tenía que ir a los pies del primer templo, sin mucho que pensar deposito con cuidado el viejo cuaderno sobre el colchón y salió de la habitación así como en el tercer templo sin voltear siguió su camino al templo de Aries, tenía que digerirse raídamente hacia la primera casa, por si acaso el santo ya estaba esperándola.

Llego a los pies del primer templo sin encontrar al santo, suspiro aliviada a que aquella desviación suya no haya tenido gran falta; el sol de Grecia tocaba la blanca piel de la chica, los rayos ya no le molestaba como había sido los primeros días, tomo asiento en los primero escalones tenía que esperar al caballero de la sexta casa, no le quería preocuparlo aunque ella podía ir sola al coliseo, para fortuna suya no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando el sexto guardián llegaba con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, lo divisó saliendo del primer templo y se acercaba hacia ella.

-espero no haberla hecho esperar mi señora.-menciono el rubio.

-no Shaka, no tiene mucho tiempo que llegue, es mejor continuar-ambos se dirigieron al coliseo donde los pocos sobrevivientes de la guerra civil del santuario estaba entrenando, ambos llegaron a la entrada del coliseo e ingresaron a este, la gran mayoría se sorprendió cuando la diosa llego acompañada del Shaka. Saori observó cada uno de los santos que se inclinaban con respecto mientras ella se dirigía hace el pódium, llegó a los pies del pódium y rápidamente los soldados raros que se encontraban ahí sacaron un asiento para la chica, Shaka que se adelantó le ofreció la mano ayudando a la diosa subir y acomodar en el lugar principal; finalmente tomo asiento quedando al frente de todos los santos, dorados, amazonas, bronce y los pocos aprendices que habían quedado; sonrió para transmitir aquella confianza que únicamente ella podía, aunque su mirada se tornara triste, solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de la incomodidad que podía llegar a ser todos esos protocolos y aun ella siendo una diosa, no podía tener aquella libertad que había tenido cuando era solo una chica normal.

-¡Salve Athena, diosa de la guerra y sabiduría protectora de la tierra!-grito uno de los soldados rasos que se pusieron de guardia de Saori.

-¡Salve Athena!- le siguieron los demás caballeros

La menor abochornada apenas y se pudo controlar, agradeció el dulce gesto de todos ellos que mostraron sus respetos, ella respondió con una venia y con un gesto en la mano indico que se reanudaran los entrenamientos.

Los entrenamientos siguiendo, los caballeros realizaban sus mejores técnicas para impresionar a la diosa, pero esta tenía la mente en otro lado, algo en ella había despertado después de haber leído y ahora eso le decía que tenía que seguir leyendo aquel diario, aquello provocaba que no pudiera apreciar los esfuerzos de sus santos en demostrar el poder que salía de sus puños y pudiera tener la consideraron de sus esfuerzos.

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo 4 Misterio

Capítulo 4

Athena miraba a todos los caballeros entrenar, estos se enfrentaban como si fuera el último de sus vidas ; aun cuando ella comenzaba a acostumbrarse con respecto a la violencia que ellos ejercían, se le encogía el corazón ver los riesgos que ellos tomaban para evitar que la oscuridad consuma este hermoso mundo; todos los santos, aspirantes y las pocas amazonas que se encontraban en el lugar demostrando el poder y lo digno que podrías ser para servirla, no importaba que ellos mismos perecieran en el intento ellos estarían honrados morir por su diosa, por Athena. Finalmente cuando los horarios de los entrenamientos concluyeron todos los guerreros se pudieron al frente de la diosa, esperando sus palabras. Saori que miraba con atención a todos ellos, embono una sonrisa cálida, incorporándose del asiento, dio unos pasos al frente.

-estoy muy orgullosa de todos ustedes, agradezco sus esfuerzos para lograr la paz en la tierra y evitar que el mal se apodere de este hermoso planeta.

Las palabras que la diosa salían e inspiraban a todos los santos y con sonrisas en sus cansados cuerpos, escuchaban con atención lo que decía la divinidad.

-espero que descansen y recuperen las fuerzas después de esta ardua jornada.

-Si diosa Athena.

Saori bajo de lugar y estaba por regresar al templo principal cuando vio que todos los santos se habían formado en dos filas desde los aspirantes, luego los caballeros de bronce seguidos por los de Plata y por último los de oro; formaban un camino en la entrada del coliseo

-¿pero que...-susurro consternada.

-está en nuestra formación que usted diosa Athena-hablo Milo-no se quede atrás.

-pero no tenían que hacer esto-Abochornada por aquel dato.

-claro que si mi señora, somos sus caballeros, sus guerreros, por usted daríamos la vida, usted es la razón más fuerte que poseemos para seguir luchando por la paz y tranquilidad de este mundo.

-pero caballeros-estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso-todos ustedes me han tratado de un modo que, no tengo palabras por decir aquello.

-no tiene por qué hablar y solo permitamos ser sus guardianes.

Saori asistió ocultando la resignación que tenía, aun cuando el hecho de ser una diosa podría ser una idea fenomenal para cualquier persona, para ella eso estaba comenzando a ser un problema; a pesar de saber que aquello era la realidad de las cosas; algunas veces tenía el profundo deseo que todo aquellos era un sueño para despertar en la mansión y estar en compañía de Tsumi y ser la joven que debería ser.

Todos ellos caminaron en silencio por el camino rocoso hasta llegar a los pies de las doce casas; mientras ella en compañía de los caballeros dorados seguían su camino por reglamento los caballeros de bronce y plata tenían la estrictamente prohibido de ingresar a la zona de los templos a no ser por permiso del patriarca y la diosa Athena; sin embargo las reglas estaban dictadas y no podía hacer más, los caballeros de bronce y plata dieron media vuelta para regresar a sus respectivas cabañas, dejando que todos los caballeros dorados siguieran a la diosa. Por cada templo que pasaban los respectivos dueños se quedaban, primero fue Aries y luego Tauro, cuando estaba por ingresar a Géminis, Saori se quedó un momento admirando el templo no tenía que ser adivina para poder saber que aun cuando había pasado los meses, todavía existía resentimiento por el caballero de géminis, lo que ella no sabía incluso es que algunos de ellos evitaban pasar por el templo y recurrían frecuentemente pasar los pasajes secretos, sin embargo solo por ella, pasarían por la casa del traidor.

La tristeza invadió el corazón de Saori, no podía dejar de pensar en las primeras palabras escritas de Saga, que podía ocultar un hombre como él, salió del templo, pasando por las casas restantes; por cada casa que pasaban los pocos caballeros que la acompañaban se quedaban, finalmente solo Milo quien era el último guardián de las casa la acompañó hasta el templo principal; agradeció el gesto y se retiró a la sala del patriarca mientras el octavo caballero se dirigía a su templo por un merecido descanso. Otra vez sola y tenía mucho que pensar y necesitaba estar en soledad y reflexionar muchas cosas.

Camino hacia sus habitaciones, movió la larga cortina que separaba de su lecho y cualquier persona que la fuera a buscar en su privacidad; como si fuera un secreto que tiene que ser protegido ya no le era extraño, se acostó con sumo cuidado para evitar algún golpe y antes de que se diera cuenta el sueño la habita tocado.

La noche caía por todo el santuario, las luces de cada uno de los templos que aun tenían dueño se iluminaron, el templo principal, las sirvientas prendieron cada pasillo del templo al momento que Saori despertó, el ruido de su estómago pidiendo algo de comer, llevaba más de 6 horas cuando fue lo último que consumió y sin esperar más se incorporó para salir de la habitación nuevamente y para dirigirse a la cocina, al menos agradeció que las sirvientes en su mayoría se habían retirado y las pocas que quedaban le fueron muy amable en prepararle algo ligero que la satisfaceos. Regreso a su habitación para descansar nuevamente, en uno de los pasillos una pequeña zona solo era iluminado por la luz de las velas, a pasos felinos procurando hacer lo menos posible de ruido,

"Athena"

Aquella voz que había escuchado en el tercer templo nuevamente volvía a hacer compañía; sin embargo ahora aquello la ponía nerviosa, pues no había nadie en el lugar, estaba por llegar a sus aposentos. a un lago una sombra paso tan rápido que no pudo ver con claridad la forma de esta

"sígame"

-espera-corrió tras la sombra, necesitaba saber quién era y porque la llamaba.

Siguió la misteriosa sombra y la miro girar en una de las esquinas antes de desaparecer por la oscuridad, este lugar se encontraba oscura, así que tomo una antorcha que colgaba para seguirla y no perderla, sin percatarse que recorría por los túneles secretos que tenía el templo para la seguridad de Athena y el patriarca por una posible invasión.

Las paredes de aquel mármol pulido se iban convirtiendo en barro suelto o piedras, tuvo cuidado que no lastimarse con las rocas pilosas, no tuvo noción del tiempo y la distancia que recorría, pero al menos estaba segura que la sombra quería que la siguiente. La miro que se detuvo en una pared y la atravesó, Saori se acercó y comenzó a inspeccionar la pared buscando algo, pero nada, estuvo por desistir y regresar por donde había regresado cuando el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, provoco que la pared se abriera y la luz de la noche entrara en el túnel, se sorprendió cuando miro al otro lado, había regresado al tercer templo o para ser más especifico a la habitación de la tercera casa.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

"no tenga pena a saber una realidad"-susurro la sombra al momento de desaparecer como la brisa del viento.

Saori consternada por lo que paso, estaba en el dilema de regresar o quedarse en el tercer templo, sin embargo aquella misteriosa sombra le pedía con mucho ímpetu que siguiera y aunque no lo haya dicho literalmente ella no era tonta para no saber que ese ser se refería de los textos que había escrito saga y sin más tomo el libro que había leído unas horas atrás, busco el último día que había leído y así comenzó nuevamente la lectura que había dejado, tal vez ahí podía encontrar quien era esa misteriosa sombra.

*continuara*


	6. Capitulo5 Encuentro con un ser misterios

Hola de nuevo.

Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

**IchigoXD**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te sea de tu agrado el siguiente y bueno para no interrumpir más aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 5 encuentro con un ser misterioso (parte 1).

_24 de Abril_

_Hoy fue un día extraño._

_Cuando llegue a la escuela, fue el primero en llegar a clase con la señorita Clio, sabía que ella llegaba temprano y tenía deseos de ayudarla, al momento que iba a entrar a saludar a la señorita Clio, ella estaba hablando con un hombre muy viejo, este hombre le hablaba con mucha familiabilidad, pero algo en mi hizo que me escondiera para que no me vieran y descubrieran que los estaba espiando, además de que no lograran percatarse de mi presencia, ese hombre le hablaba de algo que no lograba escuchar._

_Ese señor mayor le decía algo a la señorita Clío que solamente la hacia llorar, eso hizo que me enojara mucho, no me gusta que la gente que quiero este llorando y más si son buenas como lo es la señorita Clio; ella es una persona buena y no merece estar triste._

_Cuando finalmente dejaron de hablar fue cuando tuve valor de ingresar; ella rápidamente se limpió los ojos y cuando le pregunte porque estaba llorando, me observo y me dijo que eran cosas de adulto, pero eso no me la creía, observe a ese hombre que la hizo llorar; el hombre me miro, nunca había visto unos ojos tan profundos como lo tenía aquel señor, tenía ganas de decirle que no me mirara más más él me sonrío antes de despedirse de la señorita Clio y de mí._

_Ya cuando se fue, la señorita Clio me dijo que sería nuestro secreto de que ese hombre había venido, yo se lo prometí, solo espero no volverlo a ver, ese hombre es malo por hacer llorar a la señorita Clio._

Saori quedo desconcertada, ¿Quién podría ser ese hombre que hablaba Saga en ese día?, podía sentir los sentimientos que su caballero expresaba hacia su tutora y eran puros, tal vez si seguía leyendo podía descubrir más.

_26 de Abril _

_Recuerdas que te comente que había visto a un hombre mayor con unos ojos profundos, otra vez lo volví a ver._

_Esta vez cuando estábamos trabajando, Kanon y yo estábamos limpiando zapatos mientras mamá iba a comprar la cena, esta vez lo vi dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas, tal vez Kanon nunca se dio cuenta de ello, pero yo si, es más podría jurar por Zeus que nos estaba observando a Kanon y a mí._

_No quiero comentarle a mamá porque si no ella se preocupara y nos dejara en casa por nuestra seguridad, pero eso es lo que menos quiero, no quiero estar con papá mientras esta ebrio; además de que mamá necesita toda la ayuda posible para poder traer comida a casa, entre Kanon y yo nos prometimos hacer lo posible para ayudarla, aun cuando esto nos costara la vida._

_Además solo espero que sea mi imaginación la que me hace que imagine todo esto. _

_30 de Abril._

_Estoy cada vez más nervioso, ese hombre no deja de seguirnos, el día de ayer después de trabajar el mismo hombre de hace días atrás nos dio unas monedas después de nuestra actuación en nuestro truco mágico entre kanon y yo y hoy no fue diferente sino también nos felicitó por nuestro dominio en ello, que éramos muy jóvenes como para comenzar a dominar algo que dijo… no me acuerdo creo que era algo así como tosmo, casmo, cosmo o algo así, pero no por eso deja de que no esté en paz conmigo._

_Tal vez no estaría muy nervioso si no fuera porque ahora si estaba seguro que nos seguía, le comente a Kanon de ese hombre, pero él me dijo que era mi imaginación, que todo lo que hacemos estaba afectando la cabeza que no debería esforzarme mucho, pero yo se lo que estoy diciendo; ese hombre no deja de seguirnos_.

_1 de mayo_

_Tal vez sea hoy el último día que vea a la señorita Clio, tal vez te lo preguntes el porque, pues cuando llegue, nuevamente la señorita Clio estaba llorando en la mesa del escritorio, vi que tenía algo en sus manos que lo estrujaba con mucha fuerza llevándola al corazón; se acerce a preguntarle porque llorara, pero ella no que quiso decir y simplemente me abrazo fuertemente; podría sentir sus sentimientos en ella, era una mezcla de ternura, felicidad , tristeza con un inmenso mar de dolor; la abraza hasta que ella finalmente le libero, luego me dijo que deseaba hablar con migo cuando terminara la clase y así fue; el día fue normal hasta que terminamos y como ella me pidió, me quede al último._

_Estuvimos en silencio cuando ella revolvió mis cabellos y me abrazaba, nuevamente volvió a llorar, pero esta vez sin poder ocultar la tristeza y el dolor, tuvo que esperar paciente a que ella se pudiera tranquilizar, cuando estaba más que seguro que ninguna lagrima quedaba en ella. _

_Me hizo prometer que no importara lo que pasara, que siempre lucharía por el bien de todo y que seguria siendo un niño bueno, no importara lo que pasara, yo le quise pregunta porque todoas esas cosas, pero ella solo me sonrio y beso mi frente, diciéndome que cada persona tiene su destino y que tarde o temprano uno lo tiene que enfrentar._

_Me acompaño a casa, diciendo que al menos quería saber en dónde vivía además de saber cómo se encontraba Kanon; aunque yo tenía vergüenza que la señorita Clio viera nuestra casa, no pude negarme después de todo era a sido muy buena, enseñándome y ayudándome en mi deseo que aprender._

_Al menos por suerte mi padre no estaba cuando llegamos y mamá y Kanon estaba regresando de trabajar._

_Ella se fue despidiéndose de mí, por un momento me dolió el pecho cuando la vi desaparecer a una de las esquinas, no se por qué pero no quiere que sea el día termine, tengo un mal presentimiento._

Saori estaba por seguir a la hoja siguiente cuando vio que algo estaba por salir de la hoja, tomo aquel pedazo de papel descubriendo que era una foto muy desgastaba de blanco y negro, ahí estaba una joven mujer que no pasaba de los 25 años, estaba segura pero los matices de la foto la mujer era de un cabello claro pero con unos ojos oscuros, estaba segura que eran cafés, sostenía unos libros mientras a un lado de ella, un pequeño de unos 8 años de edad tenía unas vestimentas desgastabas pero lo suficiente para cubrirlo, este sonreía mientras la mayor solo sonreía con tristeza Saori examino con atención la foto y se sorprendió por lo que tenía al frente.

-supongo que tú eres Clio- se dijo a si misma, paso los dedos sobre la imagen de la mujer y luego sobre la del niño, quien viera esa foto podría jurar que aquel niño era tan inocente como para imaginarse que sería el cruel caballero que causo tanta destrucción en el santuario de la diosa que protegía la tierra.

Coloco la foto sobre el último día que leyó para luego continuar con el día siguiente.

*continuara…

Clio me la imagino así, solo que con el cabello un poco más claro, aunque bueno el auto la idetifique como la musa Erato

.

Espero sus comentario, criticas ( siempre de forma positiva), nos leemos en la siguiente entrega.


	7. Capitulo 6 Encuentro con un ser misterio

Hola lectores

Primero que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa por todo un año sin actualizar, más que nada porque la universidad ya consume mis energías en escribir, y las pocas veces que deseo escribir, la musa no se ayuda en nada, hasta que vi varios mensajes pidiendo que volviera actualizar y me puse a reflexionar todo todos esos trabajos que he tenido que dejar, así que ahora ya me puso a trabajar en ellos, y si no han más que nada explicar, les dejo él capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 6 Encuentro con un ser misterioso (parte 2).

Dio la vuelta a la página para encontrar…

_2 de mayo._

_No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, es que acaso no saben lo que es un no, pues al parecer existe gente que se niegan aceptar una negativa._

_Diario, tal vez te preguntes la razón de mi enojo, deja que te cuente…_

_Recuerdas que te conté que había __un sujeto siguiéndome, pues apareció ayer, después de que Mamá y yo fuimos por algo de pan con el señor Clemente, yo lo vi primero y esta vez estaba hablando con Kanon sobre algo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Kanon estaba muy feliz, es la primera vez que lo veo tan feliz, bueno solo si quitamos aquella vez que le mamá nos llevo a la playa y comimos esos helados, pero acambio de ello, él estaba muy feliz, yo corrí para alejarlo de él, sin embargo Kanon fue rápido que se interpuso entre él y yo, quería replicar, sin embargo mamá llego antes para ver a ese hombre que no despegaba su vista de nosotros._

_Ese hombre miró a mamá y le saludo cortés mente, yo no quería alejarlo de ella pero Kanon me llevo a dentro de la casa diciendo que ellos tenían que hablar en privado, me dijo que necesitaba contarme ese gran noticia, por suerte papá no estaba así que corrimos hacia nuestra habitación, Kanon salto a la cama y me comento que ese hombre, nos ayudara a alejarnos de esa pobreza, que muy pronto nos iremos lejos de esa miseria para ir a un lugar llamado Santuario, según de lo que entendió, era para salvar a una diosa, que nosotros fuimos elegidos para protegerla así como el mundo del mal. _

_Puedes creerlo… yo aún sigo sin creerlo, sin embargo y tal vez eso me hubiera entusiasmado si no fuera porque cuando le pregunte sobre nuestros padres o más bien por nuestra madre, ella podría ir con nosotros, ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?, Kanon comento que ellos tenían que quedarse, que ellos no podías ir con nosotros._

_Negué, yo puedo, simplemente no puedo, corrí hacia donde estaba mamá, ella aun hablada con ese hombre, pero pude ver como ella contenía las lágrimas, eso hizo que me enojara y lo sacara a ese hombre de la casa, le grite que nunca más volviera a pisar ese lugar, era la primera vez que tanto nuestra madre y Kanon veían esa parte mía, tal vez ello no lo comprendan que eso me hizo enojar mucho. _

_Kanon que era lo mejor para nosotros sin embargo, yo le explique que yo no voy a ir, puedo decirte que también es la primera vez que no estamos en desacuerdo en algo, y por un lado me siento mal por ello, porque no me gusto pelearme con él, sin embargo espero que me comprendan que no quiero ir lejos de mamá. Quien la va a cuidar._

_Mamá tuvo que separarnos, habló con nosotros, sobre esta gran oportunidad, sin embargo no seguiré negándome a aceptar esto, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero. _

Saori no pudo evitar asombrarse por la seriedad, pero principalmente por el amor que le tiene a su mamá, tuvo que tomarse su tiempo antes de continuar. Gira para seguir en la siguiente página.

_13 de mayo_

_Mamá y Kanon siguen diciendo que es lo mejor para los dos ir con ese señor, sin embargo yo no quiero, porque no entiendes que no quiero estar lejos de ti mamá, es que no entienden que no quiero estar lejos de ti, que te pasara si papá vuelve a pegarte mamá, no puedo estar tranquilo si tú sigues con él, por favor mamá entiende, no puedo dejarte con ese hombre. Por favor mamá, entiéndeme, no quiero dejarte sola, yo te voy a proteger._

Saori se sorprende por la revelación de géminis.

_Por favor mamá no me pidas eso, por favor no quiero estar lejos de ti._

_Dioses por favor escuchen mi ruego, no quiero que mi mamá este sola en ese mundo._

_14 de mayo_

_Ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más, en estos días simplemente ya no más, Mamá por favor no puedo más, sé que todo esto es para nuestro bien, pero no puedo, papá sabe que algo tenemos y si no fuera porque Kanon intervino, yo…yo…bueno, no quiero hablar de eso, sin embargo … tengo mucho miedo, todo esto es más de lo que puedo decir._

_Kanon sigue enojado con migo por no querer ir. No se que hacer._

_17 de Mayo. _

_Diario. _

_En esos momentos te preguntaras porque tome esta decisión y solo quiero decirte que sepas justificarme, aunque fueron días que no pude escribirte, se que a partir de ahora todo va a cambiar, esto es muy difícil, que incluso será difícil poder escribir mi sentir, pero bueno, ese hombre que de por si siguió insistiendo, se llama Shion y que es un hombre con un gran papel en lo que pude entender si función del según un santuario, pero bueno estaba por ir a la escuela cuando nos encontramos, bueno eso según él, yo pude sentirlo cuando iba saliendo de la escuela, no me preguntes porque, porque yo tampoco se cómo lo pude sentir, pero en fin me dijo que es nuestro destino, pero no quiero estar lejos de mamá, y me dije porque no quiero ir con él y Kanon, porque sé que ella a pesar de ser fuerte, sé también que la tristeza de estar lejos nos matare a los tres, desde que tengo conciencia, ella siempre ha estado a nuestro lado, le pedí que por favor no siguiera insistiendo que no iba a dejarla sola, sin embargo él me comento que lo siguiera que iríamos a un lugar. No le tuve mucha confianza pero al final lo seguí, fuimos a lo más alto de la ciudad, comenzamos a charlas sobre la vida, de como ser humano aunque algunas veces cometemos actos que pueden ser egoístas a la vista de los demás pero que al final todo tiene un propósito, y lo que yo hacía no era un acto egoísta, sino que lo que solo quiero proteger a la gente que quiero y que podría hacerlo pero con todo el mundo, pero a mí no me importa el mundo, yo solo quiero proteger a Kanon y a nuestra madre le dije._

_Shion comprendió mi pesar y dijo que Kanon también era una persona señalada por las estrellas y que él personalmente se encargaría de nuestra madre, que ella no le haría falta nada y bueno con respeto a mi padre, ese hombre no me importa al fin de cuenta él nunca se preocupó por mí, porque debería preocuparme por él que ella estaría bien, que él se encargaría de todo._

_Regresamos a la casa donde nuestra madre y Kanon estaba esperándonos, les dije que aceptaba ir con él hacia donde teníamos que ir, Kanon se alegró mucho que rápido fue a empacar nuestras cosas, mientras nuestra madre solo se acercó a abrazarme, diciéndome que nos quería mucho, y que no importara lo que pasará que tenemos que ser fuertes, que esto solo es una etapa y que volveríamos a estar juntos._

_Mamá por favor, te prometo que seré fuerte, que cuando logre la armadura, tu podrás ir con nosotros, tu vivirás con nosotros y no te hará falta nada, es mi promesa mamá_

Las páginas de ese día comenzaron a humedecerse, Athena/Saori rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas, su corazón se contrajo por las palabras de ese niño que en un futuro sería ese caballero, no se imaginó la seriedad y madures que a esa edad tenía el geminis, sin embargo lo que hizo que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir fue la gran devoción que tenía hacia si progenitora; ella como humano y como diosa nunca tuvo el amor de una madre, así que el simple hecho de que un pequeño fuera alejado de su progenitora, debió ser un golpe muy duro para ambos, más que nada por la devoción que le tiene, pues a pesar de que las estrellas ya lo tenía señalado, él se negaba aceptar ese destino. Dejo que su mente lograra asimilar las palabras, se sentó a una orilla de la cama evitando lo más posible arrugar el lecho y mover los libros, su razón le decía que tenía que retirarse y olvidar lo leído, sin embargo…

Tentada a seguir leyendo miro la serie de libros regados en la cama, con cuidado tomó cada uno de ellos, siendo un total de 11 libros, volvió a retomar su camino por aquellos pasillos secretos hacia el templo principal, tenía que descubrir más sobre ese hombre que uso atentar contra su vida, y que al final se redimio de sus pecados ante sus ojos.


	8. Capitulo Especial Navidad

Este capítulo no estaba en la planeación de la historia, pero por la fecha que es, se me ocurrió realizar algo para la ocasión, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los lectores y un abrazo y beso a todas las personas que toman su tiempo para dejar un comentario. Este capítulo es especial y esta dedicado a Archangel of fire y a SafiroVampiroDeGeminis y sin más se los dejo así.

* * *

Capitulo especial I

Iban recorriendo los oscuros pasillos para regresar al templo principal hacia sus aposentos, llevaba consigo aquellos libros con las memorias de Saga, la oscuridad de los pasillos la hacían tener cuidado por cada uno de sus pasos, cuando escuchaba a alguien caminar por ahí, se detenía hasta que aquellos pasos se hacían más débiles y se perdían en la nada; tenía abrazados contra el pecho los tomos y aunque en ese momento era muy poco la preocupación que tenía en llegar al templo principal tenía que apresurarse para no preocupar a las damas que le ayudan en sus cosas personales, no vaya a ser que no la vean en sus habitaciones y pondrían en alerta máxima todo el recinto.

Iban apresurada que en un movimiento, la manga del camisón que usaba para dormir se atoro con una saliente de la pared, eso hizo que retrocediera y que por poco tirara todos los libros, se aferró a ello, antes de caer hacia atrás, la diosa impacto contra el suelo y sin que ella misma lo pudiera adivinar, una hoja salió del interior de los libros y cayo a sus piel, Saori estaba adolorida sin embargo se percató de la acción y extendió la mano para tomar la hoja suelta y continuar su camino.

Estuvo recorriendo los pasillos, hasta llegar al final de estos, cuando miro el cambia de piso, aquel de tierra al mármol, supo que ya estaba en el templo principal, se apresuró a llegar a sus habitaciones evitando a los guardias que realizaban sus rondas y aunque su corazón palpitaba nervioso pudo estar tranquila al atravesar la puerta de sus habitaciones, llego y dejándose caer sobre la pila donde dormía, había sido una aventura al atravesar todos esos túneles son ser detectada, dejo con sumo cuidado a un lado de la pila los libros esperando descansar, pero recuerda que algo se había despegado de los libros, toma la hoja y observa asombrada una foto, un poco maltratada pero se podría ver las personas que fueron retratados.

Athena miro la foto, una mujer siendo rodeaba por dos niños de la misma edad, rápidamente dedujo que se trataban de los gemelos así como la progenitora de los dos, la mujer tenía el cabello corto, estaba pálida e incluso podría jurar que estaba muy delgada para su edad a comparación de los niños que se veían sanos y fuerte, sin embargo a pesar de ello, eso no le quitaba que era muy linda, poseía unos ojos muy brillantes que la hacían recordar la mirada melancólica pero decidida de Saga las facciones aunque un poco gastadas, más por el trabajo que la madre emprendía se podía ver el amor que le tenía a sus hijos por la forma que los tenía abrazados por los hombros, sentados al frente de un sillón gastado por el uso , la diosa se sorprendió mucho por el parecido que tenía la dama con los gemelos, y atrás de ellos un hombre con los brazos cruzados, vistiendo las clásicas vestimentas del santuario, este de unos 30 años que a pesar de la severidad de las facciones, los ojos del hombre se mostraban una sinceridad y dulzura al ver a los dos niños fotografiados con su madre , miro atrás de la foto, buscando algo que le diera más información.

Toda una familia reunida para una ocasión especial.

Feliz Navidad. Gracias maestro Cripxus

24 de diciembre.

Athena se conmovió del corazón por la imagen, pudo imaginar que aquel hombre será el maestro de los gemelos, y por algo se pudo llegar a los dos pequeños a ver a su progenitora, tomo los libros nuevamente y comenzó a buscar la fecha. No tuvo que ir muy lejos, en el primer libro ya en las últimas hojas encontró la fecha y sin esperar algo comenzó a leer.

_24 de diciembre_

_Diario, hoy estoy muy feliz y aunque no lo creas en un momento creí que festejaríamos la navidad lejos de la casa, nuestra primera navidad con mamá, sin embargo este día después de los entrenamientos, el maestro Cripxus nos llamó pidiéndonos que fuéramos a limpiarnos que teníamos una sorpresa, en un principio nuestra nos bañábamos nos preguntábamos que era lo nos tenía deparado, Kanon decía que era una misión, que sería muestra primera Misión, estaba muy emocionado y aunque no lo creas yo también estaba muy feliz. Nos arreglamos, cambiándonos de ropa, el maestro estaba afuera del templo de Géminis esperándonos, los tres emprendimos en viaje hacia Rodorio; salimos del Santuario, adentrándonos al pueblo, no había mucha gente en las calle lo que nos hizo fácil en caminar por ahí sin ser rodeado por todos los habitantes además de que ya era muy tarde para ir caminando por las calles; llegamos a una casa un poco retirada de todo Rodorio, el maestro nos pidió ingresa y obedecimos, ambos entramos viendo tal vez la imagen más linda que podríamos ver, ya que después de varios meses lejos y ver a nuestra madre fue lo más lindo que pudimos ver; los tres nos abrazamos y aunque no es digno de un caballeros, lloramos felices por estar nuevamente reunidos; Kanon se separa y agradeció por el gesto y siguiendo el ejemplo de Kanon, igualmente agradecí, nuestra madre nos explicó que el maestro Cripxus tenía la sorpresa de al menos reunirnos en una fecha muy especial,_

Athena recordó el reglamento del Santuario y se sintió mal por algunas reglas que tenía el santuario eran muy estrictas con respecto a su anonimato.

_, es ahí donde ambos recordamos que hoy era Nochebuena, no pudo creer que nos hayamos olvidado de una fecha así, sin embargo los entrenamientos, hicieron que olvidáramos esto y muchas cosas más; tal vez el maestro estaba consciente de ello y nos hizo una sorpresa. Nos reunimos y el maestro así como nuestra madre fueron trayendo los alimentos, Kanon y yo arreglamos la mesa de madera para poder comer como una familia, es la primera vez que comemos algo más que pan y vino en este día como los días anteriores, no hubo gritos o limosnas , estábamos rodeados de una gran felicidad y paz , no tienen idea como se sintió el estar reunidos sin conflictos; Kanon hablaba con mamá sobre todas las cosas nuevas que tenía el santuario, así como las cosas que habíamos aprendido durante estos meses, yo le comente que tenía un amigo llamado Aioros y que al igual que yo, él tiene un hermano aunque él es todavía un bebe también lo bueno que era nuestro maestro al entrenarnos y aunque él me lanzo una mirada como esas que lanza cuando nos manda a dar 80 vueltas al coliseo después de ponerlo en vergüenza, no pude evitar elogiar a la buena persona que es, nuestra madre escuchaba muy feliz que al terminar la cena agradeció al maestro por la dedicación que tenía al entrenarnos así como cuidarnos y aunque no lo creas, pude ver como el maestro se sonrojaba después de que mamá le sonrió, por Athena no puedo hacerme la idea que nuestro maestro y nuestra madre estuvieran saliendo, sería extraño, sin embargo algo que estoy muy agradecido, puede que no tengamos una navidad como lo ponen esos grandes anuncios o una gran familia, pero muchas gracias maestro Cripxus, nos dio la mejor navidad que pudimos haber tenido. Gracias mamá por estoy en este día con nosotros. Hoy fue la navidad más linda que pudimos tener Kanon y yo._

Athena cerro el libro con cuidado dejando en su lugar la fotografía, así como el diario; se limpió las lágrimas que había soltado y sin poder ocultar la sonrisade alegría y ternura por el acto, se fue a descansar para el día que viene.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y como se dice por hay, que tengan una feliz Navidad.


	9. Capitulo 7 Nueva etapa en la vida

Capitulo 7 Diario.

A primer hora del día y como todos los días iba bajando por las doce casas para ver los entrenamientos de los santos del santuario, sin embargo al llegar sé llevó una sorpresa al ver únicamente a Mü junto al pequeño Kiki que trataba de mover varias rocas gigantes sobre su cuerpo para fortaleces su fuerza corporal, el aprendiz al percatarse de su presentación, grito alegre su nombre humano perdiendo la concentración y cayendo de lado apenas evitando que las rocas lo aplastara.

Mu le lanza una mirada severa por el comportamiento del menor lo que hizo que esté bajara la mirada y saludara correctamente a la diosa. Saori rio discretamente ocultándola con la mano para no avergonzar más al santo de Aries, fue hacia el palco para disfrutar un amanecer desde el coliseo así como un entrenamiento de un maestro con su aprendiz, siendo la primera vez presta mucha atención además de que se permite ver a la relación que pueden tener un maestro con un futuro caballero; y no es que sea la primera vez que había escuchado que los entrenamientos de algunos maestros pueden varias conforme a la técnicas y armadura; con solo recordar las practicas que tiene con los chicos de bronce algunas veces se poner a hablar y recordar a sus respectivos maestros como también la dedicación, disciplina, formación y mentalidad, podía hacerse la idea de la relación que cada uno de ellos formo así, como las enseñanzas que tuvieron respectivamente para formar a los jóvenes que ahora eran ;conforme iban avanzado la mañana le llamo un poco la atención que mientras van llegando los santos para entrenar, Mü y Kiki van cambiando de tácticas así como finalizando con una demostración telequinesis después de que le ordenara la levitación de diversas rocas, todas de diferentes pesos y tamañas así como objetos que estaba muy cercana a ello, el menor asiente y en un parpadeo logra movilizarlas, la diosa procuraba ocultar su asombro por las habilidades del menor que sonreí traviesamente daba ver que Mü lo felicitaba, pasan varios minutos finalmente Mü le ordenaba al pequeño lo ve retirarse, ahora era el peli lila que iba con sus demás compañeros a entrenar. Athena observa en silencio y ella tuvo que esperar hasta que los demás caballeros se retiraron del sitio, tenía una gran curiosidad de saber algo, los entrenamientos terminaron y cada guardián se retira mientras la diosa fue escoltada por los soldados rasos hasta el templo mayor, fueron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a las doce casa, ahí la diosa comenzó ascender a solas. Llego a la primera casa, antes de levantar su cosmos escucho un ruido en el interior del mismo, con discreción ingreso al templo viendo al joven guardian jugando con el niño y que aquel ruido había sido las risas del menor de convivir con el mayor, escondida atrás de una columna la diosa sonríe ligeramente disfrutando la diversión de ambos lemurianos pues a pesar de su condición maestro-alumnos, ambas personas jugaban con uno de los pelotas que Seiya olvidando por un momento la relación que ambos, y a comparación de lo que era la vida en el santuario, la relación que ambos tenían era uno más estrecha, como la de un padre con su hijo o más bien una convivencia entre dos hermanos, claro esta que ella no puede tener una definición clara de lo que sus ojos pueden ver, después de todo Athena no ha tenido una buena relación con sus hermanos tanto inmortales como mortales y Saori no tuvo una figura que pudiera tomar papel de hermano o hermana, así pues tampoco puede decir y tener una vaga idea de lo que se siente tener un hermano o hermana como tampoco una figura de autoridad mayor o menor a la suya, claro está a excepción que su abuelo, desgraciadamente él fallecio cuando ella un era muy joven quedando bajo el cuidado de Tatsumi, sin embargo apenas tuvo la oportunidad de aprender de él, conceptos muy importantes para esta etapa de su vida, la humildad, la protección y el sacrificio a las personas que queremos .

-señorita Saori- grita alegre el joven lemuriano, Saori salto sorprendida al verde descubierta e invocando toda serenidad posible salió de su escondite, saludando al pequeño que dejo su juego e ir hacia la diosa, Mü mira por detrás, bajando la cabeza mostrando sus respetos a la joven griega, el niño pelirrojo corrió hacia la diosa, abrazándola de la cintura, Mü guarda silencio mirando la linda amistad que su aprendiz y la diosa protectora habían formado antes de la batalla de las 12 casas, pues sabía el aprecio que te tenia a la versión humana de Athena y no podía recriminarlo por tratar a su diosa como la amiga que son.

-Por lo que veo has mejorado mucho Kiki.

-si señorita Saori, voy a ser un caballero, igual que mi maestro Mü.

-eso me alegra mucho pequeño, estoy segura que serás un excelente caballero.

-si quiero ser un caballero tan sabio como el antiguo patriarca Shion y mi maestro Mü.

\- el patriarca, antes de Saga si no mal recuerdo.

-así es- inquirió Mü, la diosa lo observa, puede identificar en la mirada de Aries la melancolía en sus ojos, por un momento se sintió mal por invocar malos recuerdos, pero el caballero de Aires cambio aquella mirada con una más tranquila, sonrio, pidiéndole a Kiki regresar a su lado, el menor obedece, que cuando llega, el mayor le revuelve los cabellos, logrando sacarle una risa al menor —estoy seguro que mi maestro, estaría muy contento que usted ella vuelto al santuario señorita Athena.

-va veo.

-¿algo la molesta diosa Athena?

-no es nada Mü, gracias por preocuparte.-Dejo atrás al guardián continuando su camino quería ir al templo principal, llega al templo mayor donde se quedó encerrada en su habitación, tomo los diarios de Saga, buscando la página donde se quedó, quedo por un momento reflexionando, antes de comenzar a leer .

_20 de mayo… _

Continuara….

Quiero primeramente agradecer toda la paciencia que han tenido mientras yo actualizo, aunque tengo que confesar que algunas veces tengo problemas para continuar así como para poder tener una idea concreta y que les sea de su agrado para mi y para ustedes, aunque pensándolo bien mejor, "Es mejor escribir para uno mismo y no encontrar público, que escribir para el público y no encontrarse uno mismo." (Cyril Connolly), y no es que quiera ser grosera, pero ya encontré mi forma de escribir y es cierto que me tardo mucho en poder dar una buen capitulo, además de que ahora que leí el fic donde salio esta idea, tengo que informar que lo voy a eliminar para poder editarlo y poder escribirlo mucho mejor, no se preocupen ya comencé con la edición y por ahora no lo voy a eliminar al menos hasta que tenga la mitad de los capítulos corregidos y editados ( apenas llevo el tercer capitulo), además de que ya vamos a llegar a la mitad del fic, así pues no quiero ir corriendo como tampoco quiero ir dejando esta historia a medias.  
Luego nos leemos y como siempre, espero sus comentarios y criticas (positivas como negativas). 


	10. Capitulo 8 Cripxus

Hola de nueco, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que la disfruten además de un agradecimiento para SafiroVampiroDeGeminisBipolar, y sin más aquí está el capítulo.

* * *

Capitulo 8 Cripxus

_20 de mayo_

_Llevamos al santuario hace un par de días pero no he podido escribir hasta ahora que tuve oportunidad de contarte todo lo que ha pasado, y no es que no deseé hacerlo, simplemente no puedo decirte todo lo que me ha pasado_

_Tal vez te preguntes por ello, y bueno te lo explicare, hace un par de días llegamos al santuario, no puedes creer, ni yo puedo imaginarme algo tan grande que era el lugar, había mucha gente mirándonos, o más bien la persona que nos llevaba era quienes miraban, todos bajaban la cabeza cuando pasábamos, no lograba entender porque si no fue hasta cuando llegamos a una serie de escaleras, te juro que estuve a punto de gritar, si no fuera porque Kanon se adelantó diciéndole al señor que no íbamos aguantar el subir todas las escaleras. _

_El señor Shion se rio para luego decirnos que no íbamos a subir todas, que nos detendríamos al tercer templo, nos señaló el lugar, aunque ambos tenemos miedo, sabíamos que terminaríamos agotados si recorríamos todas esas escaleras; el señor Shión nos tomó de la mano, y aunque en un momento creíamos que no podríamos llegar hasta el templo que nos mostro, nos mencionó que era la única ocasión que haría una excepción, y en un parpadeo ya estamos en el templo._

_Kanon y yo no podíamos creer, como era posible todo esto, en un momento estábamos en un sitio y ahora en otro, el señor Shion solo menciono que nos tele transporto al templo, que había una persona impaciente en conocernos y que a partir de ahora se haría cargo, tengo que confesarte que tuve miedo en ese momento, a comparación de Kanon, él estaba muy impaciente de conocer a ese hombre, a lo cual no tuvimos que esperar mucho, pues estaba en la entrada, mis miro, tengo que confesarte que me causo un poco de miedo el rostro, era un hombre tan alto como el señor Shion, tenía unas ropas extrañas con algunas vendas en las muñecas y brazos, así como en los tobillos, tenía un pantalón café, con una camisa de color azul, el cabello es negro corto y la piel bronceada, sus ojos nos miraba con mucha atención, era una mirada profunda aunque eso , se dirigió al señor Shión como Patriarca, ¿Cómo que patriarca, no entiendo?, pero bueno ese hombre nos miró como si los examinara, el señor Shion se tuvo que retirar dejándonos con el señor, ahí nos dijo que su nombre era Cripxus, que era un caballero de plata, y que a partir de ahora era nuestro maestro; en un momento creí que perdería la conciencia, su voz era igual de dura como la de nuestro padre, y siempre que escuchábamos esa voz era porque algo malo iba a pasar, Kanon y yo nos tomamos de la mano, sabía que él estaba en el mismo problema y era la única forma de ser fuerte, y creo que se dio cuenta de nuestro miedo para luego hablar con más paciencia, además de que nos explicó que era la primera vez como maestro, así que le tuviéramos paciencia así como él nos iba a tener mucha paciencia, aunque bueno nos llevó al interior del edificio donde nos explicó que era la tercera casa del Zodiaco, que él lugar donde estábamos era el santuario de la diosa Athena, ahí íbamos a ser educados e entrenados para servirla y ser los guardianes de la humanidad y de la diosa, que nos enfrentaríamos a peligros imaginables, pero aun por muy cruel y dura la batalla, el labor que haríamos en adelante es para la paz de la tierra y la humanidad. _

_Por un lado, tengo miedo pero por otro lado estoy emocionado, y no quiero ver a nadie sufrir si eso está en mis manos, es una promesa, así como también quiero que mamá este orgullosa de nosotros, por favor mamá esperamos…_

Saori dio la vuelta a la siguiente hoja. Miró la fecha, si que eran días que saltaban para poder excrbir

_22 de Mayo_

_La maestro Cripxus es una persona muy conservadora y muy estricta, y no estricta como lo era la señorita Clio, sino de estricta de que las cosas tienes que hacerse bien, nos tenemos que levantar temprano para desayunar y comenzar con los entrenamientos, pero no sin antes de agregar y acomodar nuestras cosas, es ahí hasta la tarde que comenzaban los entrenamientos, cuando no hacíamos bien un ejercicio, nos suele castigar volviendo hacer el ejercicio al doble; ahora mismo estoy muy cansado de correr en todo el coliseo que tiene el lugar, Kanon no aguanta los brazos luego de hacer esas barrar, sin embargo a pesar de todo el ejercicio que hacemos, no nos descuida para aprender a leer y escribir; y eso es lo que me tiene muy feliz, no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin leer un libro y escribir un texto; Kanon suele murmurar malas palabras, y el maestro lo regañaba dándole un golpe en la cabeza con la mano, que esas palabras eran vocabulario de borracho de cantina de mala muerte, y aunque Kanon siempre estuvo tentado de respóndele, siempre tengo que intervenir para evitar que lo castiguen, creo que el maestro se da cuenta de ello porque siempre se me queda mirando cada vez que Kanon hace un puchero. Pero bueno al menos no nos descuida en la educación pues nos procura tener un horario para estudiar y entrenar, dos días de estudio, 4 de entrenamiento y un día libre para descansar , o como Kanon día, para torturarnos limpiando la casa, no logro entender la mente de Kanon, no le veo lo mano el tener que encargarnos de nuestras cosas, no sería la primera vez que hacemos labores de limpieza, solíamos hacerlos en la casa, no sería una gran diferencia, aunque bueno esta vez solo nos encargaríamos de nuestros cuarto y la ropa, el maestro dije que no me gustaría que tuviéramos un accidente en la cocina, aunque también estoy en lo mismo que piensa Kanon, solo que no le digas, o se estare riendo de mí toda la semana._

_Bueno tengo mucho sueño y el maestro quiere que nos _

_23 de Mayo._

_Sabes en un momento creí que el maestro Cripxus se enojaría, pero no, cuando paso por el cuarto donde Kanon y yo dorminos, y vio la vela pendida, en un instante creí que se enojara al verme escribir en ti, sin embargo no menciono nada y solo se me quedo mirando, tomó mi diario y examinó las hojas, me dijo que lo que hago es una linda actividad para recordar lo que soy, que los diarios nos sirven para ver como evolucionamos como personas, que son un testigo fiel de lo que somos y seremos en la vida y con el paso de ella, que no dejara de escribirte, te confieso que no entendí ninguna palabras_…

Athena rió por la confesión, después de todo Saga era solo un niño con un nuevo cambio.

_Que no es malo recordar de donde vio uno y vea en donde está ahora, pero que tenía que descansar, porque tenía entrenamiento al día siguiente; no tengo mucho que decir más que agradecer que estoy haciendo algo bueno, hasta aquí te dejo, tengo que irme a descansar._

Termino de leer las últimas palabras, deposito el libro a un lado suyo para luego comenzar a preguntarse lgo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-¿Quién es Kanon?

**Continuara...**

* * *

La apariencia de Cripxus es como la de Crixus de Spartacus, me enamoro de su pensamiento del personaje, es como una especie de tributo, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía, así como en otros lugares donde suelo escribir, pero bueno ahí estoy no hace unas semanas salí de vacaciones de loa universidad y para olvidar por un momento de todo, hasta que finalmente termine este capido, quiero agradecer a todas estas personas que siguen esta historia así como los comentarios y los favoritos y esperas para continuar con esta historia, espero que les sea de su agrado y nos leemos para la próxima.


End file.
